Talk:Imperator Zedus/@comment-162.196.169.254-20150925040419/@comment-26957321-20150929182212
He sparks. If you cant spark him get a hit hit count unit like Ruby. If he doesn't spark how can I get full SBB with a friend Zenia? That would mean that you have no skills in using his SBB. And you don't need HP units for everything. Of course you can use him as a sub... And do you understand the concept of synergy? Obviously you don't. A 54 SBB reuirem is simple even when fighting a single boss. Ever heard of BB boosting spheres? For example Demon Core or Phoenix Orb for more enlengthened battles. Throw in a BB boost on hit unit like Bestie, Kikuri, Libera etc etc. His potential with an Ultor/Tridon squad is high. Max Crit chance. High atk, hp and rec. Throw in Elimo, Aurelia and Kikuri (or any BB on hit unit) you are golden. Let me state the full buffs when used properly. HP +40% Def +50% Atk +80% Rec +40% Thats high enough for a balanced hit and survive team. Def +140% (Elimo/Tridon SBB) 80% Rec to Def (Aurelia) Who needs dual HP leads when you have def that makes most attacks 1~100 damage Atk +200% (Ultor SBB 1 turn) 150% Element weakness damage (Ultor LS 100% + Zedus BB 50%) Crit percentage chance 110% '''(70% effective cap unless on Crit resist) (Ultor LS +20% Base chance +10% Tridon LS +20% Zedus ES +60%) '''Crit damage +50% (Ultor/Zedus SBB) Spark damage +85% (Zedus SBB). This is overwhelming, by any standard. HC/BC drop rate +30% (Tridon SBB) 4~7BC on hit (Kikuri SBB) 4BC/turn over 3 turns (Aurelia SBB). Also gives Stat cleanse (Aurelia/Elimo BB) Stat Null '''(Aurelia BB) HoT''' (Aurelia/Tridon BB) Earth Shield (Tridon BB/SBB) Taunt (Ultor BB/SBB) DoT '''(1 turn massive Ultor BB/ 3 turn Aurelia BB). Before you run your mouth on the units effectiveness please see how it works as a team. Avan have no place in this squad, he is underwhelming in the sense that he is effective only as a leader. And you virtually need almost all of them to get a good sync in buffs. His HP buff is not as much as Tridon anyway. Granted not everyone has the units I listed. But if you do, this is definetly a meta squad that can tank damage and bite hard. Real hard. This was without UBB factored in. Zedus's UBB 120% spark damage 300% crit damage and a whooping 150% element weakness damage. Brings the grand total to '''200% spark damage 350% crit damage and a staggering 270% Element weakness damage (this is multiplied to the 0.5 weakness damage btw. and so is Crit damage multiplied to the original crit damage factor forgot what it was XD). And Zedus BB/SBB/UBB hits in light and thunder no worries about Earth resist here! Anyway this was a lengthy discourse. You can hate him all you want. But when people are clearing contents faster and easier with him. DON'T CALL HIM OP AND ASK FOR NERF. I hate people who ask for nerfs. They should die. Peace out.